plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Weenie Beanie
:For other usages of beans, see bean. 225px |cost = 1 |strength = 1 |health = 1 |class = Smarty |set = Basic |rarity = Common |tribe = Bean Plant |trait = None |ability = None |flavor text = Prefers to be called "Vertically Challenged Beanie."}} Weenie Beanie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. Two of them can also be obtained as cards by Bean Counter. It costs 1 to play and has 1 /1 . It does not have any traits or abilities. It is the basic plant of the Smarty class. Origins It is based on a bean, a common name for large seeds of several genera of the flowering plant family Fabaceae. Its name may be a combination of "weenie," referring to its size and description, and "beanie," an alteration of the word "bean" made to rhyme with "weenie." It could also be a reference to a fast food restaurant with a similar name, or a dish with a similar name. Its description may be a reference to the phrase "I'm not short, I'm just vertically challenged." Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Prefers to be called "Vertically Challenged Beanie." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Token → Basic - Common *Weenie Beanie is now the basic plant of the Smarty class. Strategies With Despite being a very weak plant, you can take advantage of its cheap price and its bean tribe to spam many Weenie Beanies and activate the abilities of Bean Counter and Admiral Navy Bean many times, potentially wreaking havoc to your opponent. It can also act as a shield to block the hit of a powerful zombie and stall a turn. As Green Shadow, using these will be great, as you can boost it via Lily of the Valley or Onion Rings, especially the latter after gaining enough from Bean Counter and make your opponent use tricks on it. Be wary of instant-kill tricks like Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size if its strength gets too high. Against Any zombie or trick can easily dispose of Weenie Beanie, due to its low stats. However, you'll want to destroy any Bean Counters or Admiral Navy Beans beforehand as they take advantage of Weenie Beanie with their abilities, which are quite troublesome. If it is boosted too far, use Rocket Science or another instant-kill card. Gallery Weenie Beanie Description.png|Weenie Beanie's statistics Weenie Beanie card.png|Weenie Beanie's card WeenieBeanieCardImage.png|Weenie Beanie's card image HD Weenie Beanie.png|HD Weenie Beanie WBAttack.png|Weenie Beanie attacking WBDed.png|Weenie Beanie destroyed Frozen Weenie Beanie.jpeg|Weenie Beanie frozen Weenie Beanie That Can't be Hurt.jpg|Weenie Beanie shielded Double Strike Weenie Beanie.png|Weenie Beanie with the Double Strike trait WeenieBeanonLilyPad.jpg|Weenie Beanie Fused with RootWallusedonWeenieBeanie.png|Root Wall being played on Weenie Beanie gi4uh.jpg|Peel Shield being played on Weenie Beanie Nibble on Weenie Beanie.jpeg|Nibble being used on Weenie Beanie Weenie Beanie Pack.jpeg|Weenie Beanie Pack in the tutorial Rank4.png|Weenie Beanie as the profile picture for a Rank 4 player IMG 3708.png|An announcement in the news featuring Weenie Beanie Trivia *In the second set of announcements in the news, there is an announcement saying that Weenie Beanie had appeared in hundreds of matches between Taco and Ultimate league players in the past month. It then jokes about if Weenie Beanie is too powerful. See also *Bean Counter Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants